hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Gangster Disciples
The Gangster Disciple Nation is a gang which was formed on the South-side of Chicago in the late 1960s, by David Barksdale, leader of the Black Disciples, and Larry Hoover, leader of the Supreme Gangsters. The two groups united to form the Black Gangster Disciple Nation (BGDN). The gang has made several attempts to legitimize their image. Some members dropped the "B" and began to call themselves GDs or Gangster Disciples. In the 1990s the Gangster Disciples entered into politics in the Chicago tradition of Black Panthers, Black Stone Rangers, Latin Kings, Vice Lords and Young Lords through the formation of the "Growth and Development" movement. Outside of Chicago some gangs will still go by the old name of BGD. Gangster Disciples have been documented in the U.S. military, found in both U.S. and overseas bases. Graffiti characteristic of the Gangster Disciples has been reportedly seen in U.S. military bases in Iraq and Afghanistan. Symbols, signs and emblems Like most major gangs, Gangster Disciples use a well-defined system of symbols to communicate alliances and rivalries. This system is a combination of symbols that represent the Gangster Disciple Nation or the Folk Nation as a whole and symbols that rivals use to represent their organization, typically inverted to show disrespect. BGD is currently the largest gang in Chicago, IL. Colors/apparel Gangster Disciples "represent" with the colors blue, black, grey and white. There are indications that in some very rare and unusual cases, some GD members will adopt what some gang experts and historians refer to as "outlaw" or taboo doctrine, and wear the otherwise-rival Vice Lord color (red) which in a majority of other cases would be counter to the blue, black, grey, and white colors normally associated with GD. Gangster Disciples are known to wear Georgetown Hoyas clothing. Six pointed star The major symbol Gangster Disciples make use of is the six-pointed star (identical in appearance to the Star of David) The fact that this star is known as the Star of David pays homage to co-founder David Barksdale, and the six points are said to represent Love, Life, Loyalty, Understanding , Knowledge , Wisdom . Despite there being no ostensible references to the country of Israel or Jewish religion in most open source literature on the subject of Gangster Disciples, some rival Vice Lord members will at times refer to someone suspected of being an organizational infiltrator, mole, spy, supporter, or sympathizer as being "Jewish." There have been other indications clearly suggesting that many GD members internally have aligned themselves with pseudo-Judaism principles just as rival Vice Lords have aligned themselves with pseudo-Islamic principles which is even further evidenced by the Vice Lord Oath in which Vice lord members swear allegiance to Allah. The second most well known symbol of the Gangster Disciples is the three pointed pitch fork, which is also the basis of their representative hand-sign. A pair of pitchforks may be seen in GD graffiti crossed behind a six pointed star, with the tines of the fork always placed in a vertical position. Since two forks with three tines each make a total of six, this again makes reference to the six-pointed star. The number six plays prominently into most GD symbols. Graffiti Gangster Disciple graffiti is also known to contain: * Heart with wings, each wing having 3 feathers (for a total of 6), typically placed around a six-pointed star. Can be used to represent love for lost members of the organization, or members who are incarcerated. * Inverted shepherd's cane. The cane is a symbol of the Chicago-based Vice Lords, a powerful faction in the People Nation and a top rival of the Gangster Disciples. The cane can be incorporated into the handle of crossed pitchforks, so that the upward facing half is a fork and the downward pointing half is a cane. This both represents the Gangster Disciple Nation and shows disrespect to the Vice Lords. * Inverted pyramid. The pyramid is a Peoples Nation symbol, especially for the Black P Stones. * Inverted cross, with hash marks between the bars. Symbol of the Latin Kings (gang). Rappers and Rap Groups Rappers * Ca$his (rapper) * GLC (rapper) * Lil Scrappy (rapper) * Lil JoJo (rapper) ‘069 Bricksquad’ * Smylez (Chicago rapper) 069 Bricksquad * Lil Jay (rapper) #00 FBG * Cashout (Chicago rapper) FBG * FBG Duck (Chicago rapper) hipwiki FBG * Billionaire Black (rapper) hipwiki FBG * Lil Jeff (Chicago rapper) FBG * Young Mello (Chicago rapper) FBG * Scarface (rapper) * Geto Boys (rap group) * Lil Mister (Chicago rapper) Insane Gangster Disciples/075 Wuga World * King Louis (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * Duke Da Beast (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * Lil Mouse (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * P Rico (rapper) hipwiki ‘069 Bricksquad’ * Max Deizal (rapper) former and now males christian rap ChicagoGospel on PureVolume * TY tha KIDD (rapper) Folk Nation Anthem - 74 GD 6 star 4 life * 6 Tre G (rapper) wikipedia * Dirt (Chicago rapper) Dirt (Gangster Disciple) - Six (Rick Ross Diss) New CDQ Dirty NO DJ * Kurrency Kurrency - That's My Colors (GD Anthem) * King Yella (Chicago rapper) P.Rico x Billionaire Black x King Yella "GD Chiraq Remix" (EDIT & SHOT BY @Killa_CanonBoiz) * Killa Kellz (Chicago rapper) 069 Bricksquad * JayLoud (rapper) 069 Bricksquad Rap Groups * Fly Boy Gang (rap group) hipwiki Hoods * (150) Roc Block is a nickname adopted by the NLMB gang, after one of their members named 'Roc' was murdered. Roc Block specifically refers to the area on 79th and Essex in Chicago, Illinois. hipwiki Sets * Brick Squad (gang) (069 Bricksquad’) jojo world * Insane Gangster Disciples (Gangster Disciples set)/Tooka Gang/St Lawrence Boys(STL)" * Wuga World (Gangster Disciples set) * Lakeside Ranks * Regent-Gangster Disciples Rank hipwiki * Dead members * Anthony Ray Welch * Shondale “Tooka” Gregory * Carlton TuTu Archer (hipwiki * Aiki Muhammad http://www.hipwiki.com/tiki-index.php?page=Aikiville-Chicago%20Gang * Lil Jojo (rapper) * JayLoud (rapper) * Lil Jeff (rapper) Tributes * R.I.P AIKI (d block 069 brick squad 070) Links * G.D. Musik - GD Anthem See Also * Black Gangster Disciples * Black Disciples * Black P. Stones * List of Gangster Disciples in Hip-Hop * Folk Nation * List of Gangs * EBK (gang) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in the United-States Category:Gangs in North America Category:Gangs in Chicago Category:Folk Nation Category:Gangster Disciples Category:Gangster Disciples in Hip-Hop Category:ChicagoGangs.com Category:African-American gangs